An end-dogging log carriage system comprises a carriage having spaced-apart elements termed "end-dogs" between which a log is secured. The dogs are movable between "raised" and "down" positions. The carriage is brought to a pick-up station with the end-dogs raised. Logs are delivered sideways, one at a time, to the pick-up station. The end-dogs are then swung downwardly against the two ends of the log. The end-dogs include teeth which bite into the ends of the log, to secure the log to the carriage. The carriage is then moved along a track to move the log endwise through a cutting station. The cutting station may include one or more band saws, circular saws or chipper heads, etc.
There is a need for a log delivery mechanism which can quickly and simply move logs into a position to be picked up by the end-dogging log carriage. There is particularly a need for such a mechanism which will take into consideration size and shape differences in the logs and, in response to the characteristics of each log, place it into a desirable pick-up position for that particular log. A principal object of the present invention is to provide such a mechanism.